fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Suzune Uta
is one of the main characters in Idol Panic! Pretty Cure. She is a lonely girl who has been going through a tough time with everyone except for adults and animals ignoring and hating her. As , Uta can sing the song, Wish Upon a Star, to paralyze the Kanashimi before defeating it with her attack. Appearance Uta has mid-back brown hair that she keeps down and wears a white headband with a pink ribbon attached to the band on her head. She has magenta eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a long sleeved demin jacket, a pink long sleeved shirt underneath, knee length jeans and pink and white sneakers. She keeps her CureCard and PrePod in he pocket of her jeans. As Cure Popstar, her hair grows longer and waver while her hair turns blonde and goes into a high ponytail which is secured by a white bow with a gold-brooch like clip in the middle. Her eyes turn sky blue. She wears round pink earrings and a white chocker. Her outfit is mainly white but with pink accents. Her outfit consists of a long sleeved white waist-length jacket with two tail-coats on the back and has pink accents on the jacket and tail-coats and on the ends of the sleeves. She has a white pleated skirt with a pink trim and a light pink frill underneath. She wears a white belt with a gold buckle around her waist and her PrePod with her CureCard are inserted in their pouch and attached the the belt. Her boots are thigh-length with pink trims while the rest is white. Personality Uta is a kind fifteen year old girl who attends Nakamura Academy and is in her third year. She has never smiled ever since her fifth birthday because she has no friends and everyone hates her except for animals and adults. Her father hardly talks to her but her mother loves her very much and tells her she will make friends but Uta doubts she will ever make friends. She is a huge fan of Shunsoku Chieri, but is heartbroken when she founds out that she also hates her. She loves to sing and sings to herself in the bathtub or to get to sleep. After founding out that Chieri has started to like her as a friend, she slowly gets everyone to like her with the help of Chieri and becomes her usual self, a cheerful girl who loves to smile. History When Uta was at a karaoke club singing songs, she meets two cats named Star and Sound, who got lost on their way to find Pretty Cure. Uta finds out that they are from Pulsation Kingdom and that the Happiness Jewel has scattered itself as Bright Pieces. Uta says she will happily help, and when she comes face to face with a rubbish bin Kanashimi that was made by Namida, she transforms into her alter ego, Cure Popstar, much to Star and Sound's shock. She throws some punchs and kicks but gives up and summons her Cure Phone, a microphone that helps the Pretty Cure sing. Cure Popstar sings her theme song, Wish Upon a Star and paralyzes the Kanashimi, allowing her to use her attack, Singing Pulse. Relationships Star - Star is a pink cat-like fairy and is Uta's transformation partner. She becomes her first friend and sings her to sleep. Shunsoku Chieri - Chieri is a famous idol who is loved by both boys and girls, even Uta, who she hates at first. At first, she keeps telling Uta to quit being a magical girl and leave it all herself, but changed her mind later on and became her friend. Cure Popstar "The soothing song sung by idols! Cure Popstar!" "アイドルが歌う癒しの歌！キュア ポップスター！" "Aidoru ga utau iyashino uta! Kyua Poppusutā!" is Uta's Pretty Cure alter ego. She uses her song Wish Upon a Star, to paralyze the Kanashimi so it will make it easier to purify them with her attack, Singing Pulse. Transformation Star grants Uta her power and Uta holds her PrePod out in front of her and inserts her CureCard. She than shouts out Pretty Cure! Turn it Up! and spins the card around which starts her transformation. First, her eyes go sky blue and her hair goes in a high ponytail while turning blonde, than the hair accessories appear. Her earrings and chocker appear followed by her dress and boots. She swipes her hand across her waist to make her belt appear and her PrePod and CureCard insert theirself inside their pouch and Cure Popstar says her introduction and poses. Attacks * Singing Pulse is Cure Popstar's main purification attack. She uses this attack after she sings. She puts her fingers together to make a heart shape with her fingers, which makes a pink heart shine inside. She thrusts her fingers forward while saying the incantation. The pink heart traps the Kanashimi inside. Cure Popstar says "Final!" and the heart turns into a note which purifies the Kanashimi. Battle Songs * Wish Upon a Star is the main song used by Cure Popstar to paralyze the Kanashimi. The song is about how she has no friends and that she'll keep wishing until she gets friends. Etymology Suzune (鈴音) - Suzu (鈴) means "bell". Ne (音) means "sound" which suits well with the theme of idols and music. Uta (うた) - Uta (歌) means "song". It refers to how she likes singing songs. Songs Uta's voice actor, Yōko Hikasa, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nana Mizuki, who voices Shunsoku Chieri. * Wish Upon a Star Duets Trivia * Uta is the sixth Pretty Cure to have her hair style changed drastically. ** She is also the first Pretty Cure to have Brown in civilian form but not in Pretty Cure form. *** She is the third Pretty Cure overall to have her hair brown in civilian form. Category:Idol Panic! Pretty Cure Category:Idol Panic! Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Cure Mystery Category:User:Cure Mystery